The present invention relates generally to a device and method for maximizing the rate of oxygen uptake of an oxygen absorber. More particularly, the invention relates to an iron based oxygen scavenging packet having an improved composition for accelerating the rate of oxygen absorption wherein the packet is specifically designed to be used in a packaging system designed to keep meat fresh.
Perishable foods, such as meats, fruits, and vegetables are typically placed into packaging systems after harvesting in order to preserve these foods for as long as possible. Maximizing the time in which the food remains preserved, especially the time between initial packaging at the plant and delivery at the retail grocery store, increases the profitability of all entities in the chain of distribution by minimizing the amount of spoilage.
The environment in which the food is preserved is a critical factor in the preservation process. Not only is maintaining an adequate temperature important, but the molecular and chemical content of the gases surrounding the food is important as well. By providing an appropriate gas content to the environment surrounding the food, the food can be better preserved when maintained at the proper temperature or even when it is exposed to variations in temperature. This gives the food producer some assurance that after the food leaves his or her control, the food will be in an acceptable condition when it reaches the retail grocery store and ultimately, the consumer.
In meat packaging, in particular, packaging systems which provide extremely low levels of oxygen are desirable because it is well known that the fresh quality of meat can be preserved longer under anaerobic conditions than under aerobic conditions. Maintaining low levels of oxygen minimizes the growth and multiplication of aerobic bacteria.
One way to insure a minimal level of oxygen in a meat package is to subject the package or rigid gas barrier materials to a vacuum in order to remove as much of the gas in the package as possible prior to sealing the package. The package can then be sealed and the meat maintained in a xe2x80x9czeroxe2x80x9d atmosphere environment (commonly referred to as vacuum packaging). Under vacuum packaging conditions, red meat turns purple. Consumers, however, prefer to see their meat bright red. As a result, vacuum packaging has not been well accepted for consumer cuts of meat.
Another means of insuring a minimal level of oxygen in a meat package is to seal the meat in a refill modified atmosphere packaging system. This kind of modified atmosphere packaging technology (MAP) is so successful that meat can be cut and packaged several weeks before purchase and still remain fresh. Such systems typically utilize multiple layers of packaging. The outside layer of packaging is generally a rigid container with good barrier properties. The inner layer of packaging is an oxygen permeable film. To provide a modified atmosphere environment, the air-evacuated package is typically filled with a mixture of gases consisting of about 30% carbon dioxide (CO2) and 70% nitrogen (N2). Refilling the air-evacuated package with such a mixture of gases is believed to suppress the growth of anaerobic bacteria. The outer layer is peeled off just prior to presenting the consumer cut for sale at the supermarket. This allows the meat to rebloom to a bright red color. An excellent example of such an evacuation and refill MAP process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,624 to Garwood. Vacuum packaging and refill MAP is very expensive for three reasons. First, the rigid part of the package is expensive. Second, processing speeds are slow due to the vacuum and refill steps. And third, the equipment to do these procedures is very complicated and expensive.
Another less expensive means of insuring a minimal level of oxygen in a meat package is to use a gas flush MAP process. The complicated steps of evacuating the package and refilling with the desired gas mixture are eliminated. The outer bag (a barrier layer), is simply flushed with the proper gas mixture as it is formed around the inner container. The flush process reduces the oxygen content of the package to about 2%. An oxygen scavenger is placed in the package to absorb additional oxygen just prior to or simultaneously with forming and flushing the outer bag. An excellent example of such a MAP system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,250 to DelDuca et al.
A critical feature of a gas flush MAP packaging system is the ability to keep meat looking fresh and palatable. Oxidized meat turns an undesirable brown color. Accordingly, as discussed, an oxygen scavenger is typically placed inside the meat package in order to absorb any residual oxygen within the package after gas flushing and sealing the package. It is critically important to quickly remove the oxygen from meat to prevent it from turning brown. Especially important in preventing the irreversible change from red to brown is the rate at which oxygen is scavenged. If oxygen is removed quickly, the packaged meat turns a purple red color. This purple red color quickly xe2x80x9cbloomsxe2x80x9d to a bright red color upon removal of the outer layer of packaging.
Oxygen scavengers are increasingly being used in packaging systems in order to protect various products from the detrimental effects of oxygen exposure. Several oxygen scavengers utilize the oxidation of particulate iron as a method to absorb oxygen. A small amount of water is essential for this reaction. In some instances, a water attracting agent such as silica gel can be used to attract water and at times to supply water in the packet initially. A major drawback to this technology is, however, the limited amount of water that can be supplied. Typically, a major portion of the water needed for the oxidation of particulate iron is provided by the product and/or packaging environment being protected. This is oftentimes an inadequate amount to promote the efficient and expedient oxidation of iron. And as mentioned, the slower the rate of oxygen reduction, the more likely meat will turn irreversibly brown.
A need thus exists to accelerate the rate of oxygen scavengers, particularly in the confines of a modified atmosphere packaging system. It would be desirable to lower the oxygen level to about 0.04% (400 PPM) with a predetermined period of time, preferably within 90 minutes and to about 0 within 24 hours.
The present invention provides an iron-based oxygen scavenging packet which exhibits an increased rate of oxygen absorption especially in the confines of a concomitant meat packaging system. The invention specifically provides an oxygen scavenging packet which comprises an iron-based oxygen absorber and an oxygen uptake accelerator comprising water. The oxygen uptake accelerator accelerates the rate of oxygen uptake of the iron-based absorber and typically an optimum amount can be determined for a given iron-based absorber, above which the rate of oxygen uptake is reduced. In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides an oxygen scavenging packet where an optimum ratio of between 0.2 and 1.4 mL of oxygen uptake accelerator to about 2.5 grams of iron is present in the packet. Water makes an excellent accelerator but acids and other electron acceptors may be included.